Teammates, Friends & Eventually Family
by S.R. waterelementer
Summary: In this collection of one-shot, it will be full of "extra scenes" from the anime of TCC, or my imagination run wild for it. I am quite fond of the big brother and sister role of Kumo Mizuki Yuzuru to Haneru Kanon, so you may expect to find plenty of these kinds of scenes in this collection. Currently not taking any request yet. Enjoy. )


**Kids need their rest**

 **Summary: Kanon and Haneru push themselves too much and fall asleep.**

Haneru is loud and noisy, while Kanon is quite and more withdrawn. Haneru is short and energetic, Kanon is tall and nimble. Despite their difference, they match each other strength and weakness, and one thing in common is they train hard so that they can achieve more new moves, and they also never give up until they succeed.

Actually, due to their common personality, three adult figures of the group often found that they are not advising (or in Haneru case, scolding) on the youngsters slacking off during training. They are always telling them "Remember to keep yourself hydrated", "Come on, let's take a break", "Don't push yourself too much", "Relax" and many other lines that telling the kids to slow down their pace.

Kumo once told Haneru about the importance of warming up, and why kids should not over exert themselves, Mizuki and Yuzuru did take the advice to their heart and always looking out for the kids. Kumo, always the man with action, sometimes will physically drag both Haneru and Kanon to cool down and send them home if he observed that they are not in top condition that day.

Yuzuru with infinite of recipes in his head, and with outstanding culinary skills will always prepare bento that packed with balanced nutrients for everyone. Kumo and Mizuki never commented that the bento of Haneru and Kanon always have more delicious side dishes compare to their one. Mizuki being the big sister of the group, always treat them for a snack or an ice-cream after a hard-day of training, where Kumo and Yuzuru wisely never comment that Mizuki is being generous with the kids but not them.

Haneru might not be observant, however he did finish off everything in the bento as appreciation, he will say thanks to Mizuki on the treats, doing the cool down properly while whining. Kanon will always say thanks to Yuzuru for the bento, buy some small cute snacks that she knows Mizuki would enjoy, always leave a well cooled water bottle beside Kumo's bag.

However, no matter how thoughtful are Kumo, Yuzuru and Mizuki, kids are kids. They can be very energetic at the start, and totally spent out after a good workout. They can get excited, which lead to less control of stamina usage, and causing the energy run low faster. If the weather is hot, kids might get nose bleeding.

On Saturday morning (one week before the First Road Dance), Kumo had noticed that Haneru being way louder and energized at the beginning of practice, while Kanon movements had more momentum and forces in it although it did not affect its gracefulness. He reflects the observation to Yuzuru, where Yuzuru take a moment guiding everyone practicing basic dance moves to slow down the high energetic state of the kids.

While break for lunch time, it was Yuzuru turns noticed that Haneru and Kanon eat at a faster pace (obvious on Haneru, less obvious on Kanon), water consumption also is faster, accompany with higher swearing rate. He asked Mizuki to purchase more water after lunch for everyone since the weather is quite hot. Mizuki takes note of both Kumo and Yuzuru observation, she dutifully purchased more water, and on second thought buy some cool compressed from nearest pharmacy to keep in Yuzuru's ice box.

Around 4 o'clock, Haneru gets a minor nose bleeding that cause a slight panic among the team. While Yuzuru treating Haneru with the cold compress (Mizuki is grateful to her second thought), Kumo decided that others should start cool down and they will call it a day. They had seated around Haneru while waiting for the bleeding to stop completely, and wait till Haneru's cool down enough to avoid another bleeding.

While waiting, Mizuki suddenly felt her shoulder have a light tug, and when she turned around Kanon had been sleep quietly on her shoulder. The snickering and sigh from the other adult figures in the same time tell her that Haneru propably had been fast asleep too when waiting for the treatment to finish. Three of them look at each other, each catching a smile, and soon they start taking action.

Kumo and Yuzuru take Haneru and Kanon to the car while Mizuki takes everyone belongings to the car. They sent Haneru home first, and his mother been keep apologizing for the trouble his son had cause, while Yuzuru reassure her it was nothing while reminding her on the nose bleed, and Kumo helps Haneru's father take him upstairs and send Haneru to the bed. Haneru's parents gave them a big bag of senbei as a token of thanks upon leaving. Mizuki had wake Kanon up when near her home, and three of them watched Kanon get into the house before leaving (since Kanon's mother still not aware of Kanon's dance pratices). Mizuki even call Kanon to make sure she had get into her room and tell her to rest well before she sends the boys home.

When each of the young adults reached home, they amused on the sleeping face of their youngest teammates, and laugh at themselves for the facts that they already start taking care kids although they are still very young themselves. Deep inside their hearts, they know that it is a very precious moment, because the kids trust them enough to let their guards down and sleep peacefully in front of them. Yuzuru had make a decision that he should start always having a small medical kit and also enough cool compress for everyone starting on next practice session so that he can prepare for any emergency in future.


End file.
